


the web of justice

by classyspider



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyspider/pseuds/classyspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Spider-man mary Jane and the green goblin landed in the justice league during secret orgins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the web of justice

Justice League and Spider-man and all the characters in this story do not belong to me. Reviews are appreciated but keep in mind this is Au and I’m new at fanfiction. The first few scenes are from the of the Spiderman 90’s series the turning point part 2. (caps is goblin regular is osbourne. Italics is telepathic thought) see authors notes for more.  
“Web of justice”  
“What am I going to do now?” Peter thought as he swung overhead after the goblin. Osborne had managed to kidnap Mary Jane after using the interdimensional device invented by Ohm and finding out his secret identity. But peter would never give up “let her go Osbourne he challenged” as they landed on the bridge high in the air.  
“NEVER YOU USED HER TO HIM TO HURT HARRY my son”. The goblin shouted his voice changing from the goblin to Osbourne too quickly to distinguish the difference.  
“No, Peter exclaimed “I’m Harry’s friend”  
“The goblin told me you hurt him, QUIT YOUR WHINING OSBOURNE.” It was then spider-man took his chance swinging under the scaffolding building up his momentum.  
“Osbourne” he shouted tackling him away from Mary Jane the transport device fell further away on the tower. They fell onto the wires supporting the bridge and the goblin only held on with one hand as he pleaded “help me” “osbourne” said Peter hopefully but leapt back as the goblin shot at him with his stun rays. Mary Jane turned in sleep almost falling but spider-man rushed past the goblins bombs catching her just in time for her to wake up.  
“It’s okay Mary Jane I’ve got you” peter said quietly. “Peter” she sleepily said I thought I heard peter? Spider-man what-“  
They were interrupted as the goblin threw another bomb throwing the device into the air where Mary Jane fell into the portal it made. Peter desperately dived into the deep water of the bay turning his flashlight on to see well. The goblin flew overhead again on his glider as spider-man resurfaced. “WHAT NO WITTY COME BACKS NO WISECRACKS.” He taunted. Spider-man was silent as he shot a web at the glider causing it to spin as it hung in the air. “YOU”LL NEVER GET ME WHILE I HAVE THIS!” the goblin said as he turned on the machine again it sparked with energy only just making another portal which started sucking everything into it like a black hole. “He’s created an imbalance between gravity and the vortex if it grows bigger…” spider-man shuddered with the implication.  
Blocking the way as the goblin held onto a piece of railing sticking to the ground but barely with standing the portal’s pull. The goblin was pulled further in holding onto a broken ladder to save himself. “Help me where am I? Osbourne said as his horrible mask slipped away into the vortex. Peter hesitated a moment this was the man who took away the woman he loved but then he thought of what Uncle Ben would say no vengeance is never justified. He anchored himself with a web and swung closer “Osbourne take my hand it’s your only chance.” “THERE IS NO OSBOURNE ONLY THE GREEN GOBLIN.” The goblin cackled activating his glider to push spider-man in they both fell into the vortex it sparked with electric power and disappeared.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in-between dimensions Mary Jane was floating in nothingness. She had long since stopped screaming knowing no one would hear her. Suddenly she saw a light coming from an opening in the corridor. As she was sucked through she shouted “Peter, Where Are You?”  
Mary Jane appeared in a dirty alley deep in Gotham city meteoroids were falling from the sky and releasing white organic looking aliens that stood on long tripod spider legs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trapped deep underground in a top secret facility was Jon’n Jon’zz. He was the last Martian. He had been captured when he had come to warn Earth. He was very weak but he could send out a telepathic cry for help to one like him, Superman the last Kryptonian.  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by a bright light filling the cell he had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded. Two men clinging to a giant glider appeared fighting like deadly enemies the one in green laughed madly throwing what looked like pumpkins that exploded at the man in red and blue with a spider on his chest one of the bombs blew up the cage holding him gasping with relief he sent his message to Superman this time making it clear. It was obvious who he had to help flying up into the glider and phasing through the machine shorting it out. “THE GOBLIN WILL STRIKE AGAIN MARK MY WORDS SPIDER-MAN.” The goblin shouted running through one of the gaping holes in the wall. The man in red readied himself to go after him but stopped staring at the Martian.  
“I will help you defeat that madman but right now I need your help what is your name? Jon’n explained.  
“spider-man that madman is the green goblin my greatest foe he transported my friend here and I followed him hoping to find her.” Peter immediately knew he could trust the Martian after all he had just helped him out.  
With that they both lapsed into silence, there was only time to wait to get into contact with the other heroes as Jon’n explained his situation. Finally there was a load thump and the huge metal door clanked down as two men entered. One was dressed entirely in grey, with a black cape on his shoulders. A cowl with ear like tips rising from the top covered the top half of his face leaving his jaw line exposed. There was a black symbol resembling a bat on his chest.  
The second man wore blue with a red shield shaped like a pentagon with a stylized “S” in it. He wore a bright red cape and had red briefs overlaying his tights.

“What is he and what is a man doing here?” The man in black spoke.  
“Mankind’s only hope he sent me a telepathic message but the stasis field interfered, as for the man I have no idea.” The man in blue replied.  
“I am jon’nn jon’zz I came here to warn Earth of the invasion they did not believe me.”  
“Big surprise” Batman interrupted.  
“I’m spider-man I fell through a dimensional hole to your world and landed here following my foe the Green Goblin.” Peter explained his part in this.  
As they headed outside Superman the man in blue, and Batman the man in grey introduced themselves and gave a condensed version of what was happening in Metropolis, the Earth was being invaded by biological aliens that resembled those in “A War of the Worlds.”  
Finally reaching the exit men dressed like U.S soldiers blocked there way with rifles raised. Superman having a good rapport with the army stepped forward to try to pass peacefully.  
Spider-man knew the men were fake thanks to his spider sense. “Look out there fakes” he shouted to the other heroes .  
The men shifted and turned into white humanoids with black spots for eyes on an elongated head each holding an alien like bazooka. As the things started shooting they knocked Superman back turning a tank on its side. “It’s them” Jon’nn shouted as they moved behind the tank for cover.  
“I don’t know what’s going on here but those people need my help, Spiderman quickly organized a plan.  
Spider-man turned towards the battles seeing the green alien phase through Batman to thwart the white Martian that had tried to strike from behind. He was about to blasted by the rifle but Spider-man webbed the gun and yanked it away leaping forward to land in a group of five aliens in front of them to expertly toss the invaders away or knock them unconscious. Superman lifted up the tank as Spider-man, Jon’n and Batman backed to the waiting bat shaped jet. Jon’n flew up to give air support and Spider-man leapt into the jet after a hasty voucher from Jon’n who knew he was there to help.  
The jet had barely taken off when the tripod alien crafts followed roaring like racecars. Batman expertly maneuvered sliding between two cliffs causing several of the crafts to explode against the cliff wall. Superman flew nearby grabbing a jet and tossing it into another one with an impressive explosion. Red beams like that of a red sun shot at Superman and managed to knock him back into the precipice.  
Jonn phased intangible as he taunted two jets that were heading straight for him causing them to hit each other instead. Spider-man stuck to the outside of the Bat plane he snagged a aircraft and whirled it around on a lasso made of webbing hitting five jets at once that had attempted to surround them.  
A man in green appeared and made a green hand like projection that smashed several other jets.  
A woman with wings and a mace was also flying over head obliterating anything that was in her way but was caught in the crossfire landing stunned on an overhang. A beautiful woman wearing revealing armor and steel bracelets came out of nowhere and blocked the rays bouncing them back to the offending party.  
Finally there were only a few of the invaders left coming back around to try another attack but a whirlwind tossed them away made by a man in red running on the ground at amazing speed.  
With that Batman landed the plane as the various flyers landed and The Flash the man in red ran up to meet them.  
Everyone was curious as to how and why the mysterious aliens had shown up. Names were exchanged as the team assembled to figure out a plan.  
“It was lucky you showed up.” Superman said this was a threat no one could face alone.  
“No, not luck I telepathically summoned them” Jon’n replied.  
“Could someone explain what is going on?” Flash asked.  
“They came to Mars first,” Jon’n started explaining, “All of our kind was destroyed in a last desperate attack a powerful nerve gas paralyzed them until an astronaut disturbed them while I was in hibernation. I am the last martian.”  
“We have to stop them.” Hawkgirl exclaimed  
As they were talking great billowing clouds of soot appeared being produced by a factory with a heart like pump.  
“What is that?” Wonder Woman asked noticing the clouds were not ordinary.  
“It has begun the parasites are nocturnal they want to block out the sun,” Jon’n said  
“Can’t we go and destroy them?” Wonder Woman asked.  
“That is no job for rookies” Lantern said assuming that Spider-man was new and that Diana had no combat experience.  
“Amazons are warriors born” Diana angrily said if it was one thing that made her mad it was doubt of her fighting skills. “Would you like to test me?” getting into the Lantern’s face  
“Let’s not fight among ourselves” Superman interrupted the potential brawl.  
“Ok tactically we should split into teams.” Lantern planned.  
“Dibs on the Amazon” Flash said  
Spider-man went with Flash and John the Green Lantern carried by a force bubble as Flash ran across the ocean they were on the way to New York.  
“You’re no fun” Flash complained.  
“This is no time for distractions:” Lantern reprehended.  
“It was just a joke.” Flash muttered to himself as they arrived in New York.  
They hid themselves among the bushes watching as several tripod like aliens walked around producing high powered beams striking several crumbling walls where civilians were running beneath trying to escape the chaos.  
“Help the civilians then we can plan our attack,” John shouted shooting some of the debris with precisely placed ring beams.  
“What plan we go and kick butt.” Flash impulsively ran around the walkers grabbing their attention and then kicking a leg clean off one of the aliens which a well placed speed leg sweep. And then running around to take care of the other, not paying enough attention to avoid tripping, and falling into a sticky mass of goo preventing him from vibrating free.  
In a calmer manner Spider-man easily leaped across the field and webbed the rest of the debris away allowing the people to escape. Then he turned leaping to atop one of the aliens head blinding it with his webbing then snagging it with more webbing and pulling it down to the ground with an impressive crash.  
John ran to Flash muttering “Fool” to himself using a ring beam to cut Flash loose. Unnoticed a smoke bomb was launched coming straight at them just as Flash was released “Look out,” he shouted to late as the capsule exploded the yellow fumes seeping right through the Lantern’s shield rendering him unconscious.  
Flash zipped up and whirled his arms into a giant fan to blow the cloud away. Managing to run John out of the danger. “I hope the others are doing better.” He commented.  
In Metropolis Superman and Hawkgirl had just entered one of the factories easily defeating the defenses. Suddenly the walls closed in front and behind them. Then yellow gas was released enough to knockout even Superman weakened from no sunlight.  
In Egypt Batman Wonderwoman and John’n sneaked in after Wonder Woman made their own entrance. Batman observed as the aliens fled the last rays of sunlight before it was blocked. As they navigated deeper Jon’n paused as he sadly announced “Hawkgirl and Superman have been captured.”  
“Your sure? Batman flatly asked as they headed toward the core. They found the core but it was shielded and aliens started to poor out of their hiding places. The exit started to slide shut just as Jon’n and Wonder Woman made it through but Batman fell behind the exit closing all the way.  
Wonder Woman gasped as the sound of weapons fire reached her ears the shots pulsing against the wall. “He was a true warrior” she said miserably,  
Later the rest of the heroes Wonder Woman, Lantern, Jon’n Jonz’z, Spider-man and Flash gathered in front of the alien factory that held Hawkgirl and Superman.  
“We need a distraction.” Lantern said everyone turned their eyes on Flash and Spider-man. “What?” Flash asked wondering why he was always the distraction.  
Flash began to make a whirl wind sweeping the clearing free of the walkers. Spider-man followed webbing the laser torrents so that they imploded.  
The rest singled that they were ready to enter the hole Hawkgirl made meeting no resistance as Flash and Spider-man followed. As they went deeper two guards were spotted patrolling everyone hid as Jon’n stepped forward shifting into an exact copy of the aliens and speaking in their foreign tongue pointing towards where they were hiding. As the aliens approached Jon’n snuck behind them and phased his hands into their chests knocking them out.  
They moved on without comment approaching the chamber Jon’n sensed their friends were in. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Spiderman exclaimed his spider sense hadn’t reacted with the two guards he suspected it was being blocked somehow.  
As they entered the chamber they saw Hawkgirl and Superman hanging upside down suddenly their eyes turned red “It’s a trap” Jon’n shouted. Billowing clouds of yellow gas gushed from the vents. Causing everyone to fall unconscious.  
Several hours later Spider-man awoke to find his friends trapped with him in sticky goo as an alien approached. “I could not have done it without you Superman disarming Earth’s defenses for me.” The alien bragged shifting into Senator Carter the man who had instigated the disarmament of nuclear weapons. “Behold the Empirical.” He shouted bowing as a pink blob descended from a ship tentacles waving.  
“We have unfinished business you and I the last of your race Jon’n Jonzz the last Martian.” It exclaimed its long tentacles grabbing Jon’n and embedding them within his skin and taking him within its body. “What are you hiding Martian deep within the recesses of your mind?” It asked Jon’n resisted the Empirical and then shouted “Now” to someone.  
Out of the shadows Batman suddenly appeared holding a device that he attached to the core. It emitted a beep and then the core turned a deep blue spreading throughout the structure. “What did you do?” the Empirical shouted  
“Reverse polarization your clouds of smoke will disappear.” Batman replied with a hint of a smirk touching his mouth. He quickly freed the league as the tide finally turned.  
“No,” the Empirical shouted “we cannot stand the sunlight!”  
Diana and Hawkgirl sprang into action taking the Empirical’s ship down. Superman began punching holes in the walls the sunlight rejuvenating him but melting the aliens.  
Green Lantern and Flash began collecting civilians that had been trapped within the factory. Spider-man webbed down aliens that were trying to rally. Across the world the factories began to falter as instructions from the Emperical were not forthcoming.  
The factory the league was at exploded behind them just as they escaped with everyone safe.  
Spider-man was still worried despite the fact that Batman had managed to find mary jane wandering around gotham city the goblin was still lose somewhere.  
Superman called a meeting inviting everyone that had fought by his side. “I once thought that I could project the world on my own I was wrong we can do so much more together than apart. “ He explained his plan.  
“I’ve decided to stay here.” Spiderman explained “ the goblin is still out there.”  
And thus Spiderman joined the Justice League many adventures awaited him some things would remain the same but some things would drastically change.  
Author’s notes  
Consider this a one-shot prequel If someone can make it better and or make a sequel involving spider-man with the league for the rest of the seasons until Justice league unlimited that would be great I’m way too busy right now, plus writer’s block. This is a reedited version to see the original look up my pen name classyspider on fanfiction.net it’s the same title.

Extra scene that was too silly to include-  
As Mary Jane fell she swore she saw a blue telephone box floating beside her to her surprise it was not a vision the door creaked open revealing a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. "Come on, in you go, its dangerous out here" he grabbed her into the box just as a flash of lighting hit the spot she was floating in. Mary Jane gasped in astonishment the box was huge inside with a long platform leading up to a high tech console with big gears spinning overhead with weird symbols on them. "now what wre you doing in the vortex?" the man exclaimed interupting her thoughts scanning her in the face with a weird penlight device. "I-mary jane tried. but the man just continued to babble " ah a crude vortex manipulatar would do it lets get you home then I'll give you a lift." with that the man spun around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers with a loud vorp vorp noise that sounded like a dying engine they landed. "there you go home sweet home now dont mess with a vortex manipulator" the man scolded her like he was her father. "but- mary jane triedd again but she was already out the door in rough alleyway and the box had already disappeared with the same dying engine sound. Unknown to the Doctor Mary Jane was now in the streets of Gotham a more dangerous place arguably then the vortex...end scene


End file.
